SkullGreymon
, , , , , |encards= , , , |g1=Greymon-species |n1=(Zh:) 喪屍暴龍獸/丧尸暴龙兽 Sàngshī Bàolóngshòu |n2=(Sr:) СкелетоГрејмон n dub SkeletoGrejmon |n3=(Ja:) SkullGraymon }} SkullGreymon is a Skeleton Digimon. It was a Digimon that put too much importance on fighting, and as a result of its combat instinct, it clung to life despite its body rotting away, its whole body becoming nothing but bones. As it doesn't have even a scrap of intelligence to balance its combat instinct, its existence is a threat to other Digimon. Attacks *'Dark Shot'This attack is named "Flame Rockets" in Digimon Fusion, "Disaster in the Dust Zone!" 21 and "Cursed Breath" in Digimon Fusion, "Laughing All The Way To The Code Crown" 23. ( ): Launches an organic missile from its . ** *'Buffalo Breathe'This attack is named "Cursed Breath" in Digimon World Championship. (Curse Breath): A purple breath that paralyzes an opponent. *'Skull Destroy': Fires missiles. *'Death Nail' *'Oblivion Bird': A barrage of organic missiles from its spine. Recent research has achieved Digivolution of the Oblivion Bird which is an improvement of these missiles including a tracking system and a better power and scope. Design Etymologies ;SkullGreymon (スカルグレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A SkullGreymon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer SkullGreymon is one of the possible Digimon who can hatch from a boss egg in a dungeon, if the player takes a certain amount of time to get to it. Digimon Fusion Digimon World SkullGreymon is an Ultimate-level Virus Digimon that is active from 4 PM to 7 AM. It can digivolve from Bakemon, Devimon, Garurumon, Mojyamon or Greymon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. In order to digivolve to SkullGreymon, your Digimon must meet any three of the following requirements: have at least 4000 HP, 6000 MP, 400 Offense, 400 Defense, 200 Speed, and 500 Brains, have a minimum of 10 care mistakes, have 25-35 Weight, or meet the bonus condition, which is either winning at least 40 battles or having at least 45 techniques learned. The Fatal Bone can also be used to digivolve any Champion Digimon to SkullGreymon. There is a 10% chance that a or Megadramon will digivolve to SkullGreymon if it dies in battle or passes out due to sickness. A SkullGreymon lives in the Underground Lab in Grey Lord's Mansion. It has 5800 HP, and its Special Technique is "Dark Shot". It drops an Offense Chip. After being defeated, it joins File City in the Colosseum. Another SkullGreymon's skull is mounted on a wall in Ogremon's Fortress. Digimon World 2 SkullGreymon digivolves from Greymon if it has 9 DP, and can digivolve to Machinedramon. SkullGreymon can also be encountered in the wild. Depending on the domain or floor, it appears alongside either Megadramon and Tuskmon or Gigadramon and DarkTyrannomon. Its Special Move is "Dark Shot", a single-target attack that costs 20 MP. Digimon World 3 SkullGreymon is unlocked by raising Greymon to level 50 and Darkness Tolerance at 130 (Agumon), 140 (Kotemon and Guilmon), 160 (Kumamon), 190 (Veemon), 220 (Patamon), 250 (Renamon), and 300 (Monmon). Raising SkullGreymon to level 99 will unlock BlackWarGreymon. For Monmon, raising SkullGreymon to level 20 and having at least 300 spirit will unlock Devimon. It is also available as a Black Ultimate Card with 33/32. SkullGreymon skulls are mounted on the walls in Server's South Sector and Jungle Shrine's Catacombs. Digimon World 4 SkullGreymon is one of the bosses in Dry Land. He attacks with his claws and shoots the missile on his back, which is heat-seeking. Defeating him grants you the SkullGrey ID, which opens up the way to Station X when used with the Scorpio ID. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode SkullGreymon digivolves from Growlmon, Greymon, and Tyrannomon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon and ShineGreymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A SkullGreymon in Bony Resort Graveyard wants to make friends, but struggles to do so because of its scary appearance. Due to this, it spends its time making arts and crafts, including a Skull Ring. WereGarurumon asks the to get the Skull Ring for it from SkullGreymon, though when the Hero asks for it, SkullGreymon wont give it up without a fight. After being defeated, SkullGreymon learns why the Hero wanted it and states that if WereGarurumon had just asked, it would've given it the Skull Ring so that they could be friends. SkullGreymon then decides to join the City, and asks the Hero to convince WereGarurumon to join the City as well so that the two of them could become friends. SkullGreymon joins the entertainment district and will boost the stats of In-Training Digimon. SkullGreymon initially wanted to join the nursery so that it could help raise the In-Training Digimon, though due to the In-Training Digimon being scared of it, it was unable to do so. SkullGreymon is a Dark Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Kabuterimon, Growlmon, Ogremon, and BlackGreymon and can digivolve into Craniamon, Titamon, and BlackWarGreymon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle SkullGreymon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1700, circle attack 960, triangle attack 350 and anti-Nature cross attack 450. Digimon World DS SkullGreymon appears as a unobtainable boss in the Chrome Mine when the player is trying to rescue Phil. At first, he appears as a Machinedramon. Phil tricks him into inserting a chip that degenerates him into SkullGreymon instead of digivolving him. He takes up three spaces in battle and is level 21 with an extremely large health bar. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SkullGreymon is #197, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 236 HP, 224 MP, 146 Attack, 125 Defense, 71 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Dark Veil, and Antidote 3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss, and begins appearing after Dark Species Quest 09: Cancel the Duel, with which it is involved. It is also available as a partner in Dusk's Attack Starter pack. SkullGreymon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to SkullGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 42, with 7000 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Devidramon and Greymon, or Ebidramon and Monochromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 37, with 6500 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with Allomon, or to SkullMammothmon with Myotismon or MegaKabuterimon (Blue). SkullGreymon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg or Kaizer Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution SkullGreymon is #126, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Water and Holy elements. It possesses the Poison Guard, Paralysis Guard, and Stun Barrier traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon digivolves from Greymon and DarkTyrannomon, and can digivolve into BlackWarGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into SkullGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 26 with 145 attack, but only if you have revived SkullGreymon and befriended Greymon. It can be hatched from the Kaiser Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red SkullGreymon DigiFuses to SkullMammothmon with Mammothmon and SkullBaluchimon, to Machinedramon with MetalMamemon, MetalGreymon (Vaccine), and ExTyrannomon, and to Megidramon with WarGrowlmon, MameTyramon, and Volcamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth SkullGreymon is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Ankylomon, Greymon, and GeoGreymon, and can digivolve to ShineGreymon, Titamon, and Creepymon. Its special attack is Oblivion Bird and its support skill is Dragon's Wrath which increases Attack by 15%. In Complete Edition, SkullGreymon can also digivolve from Monochromon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory SkullGreymon is #168 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Ankylomon, Greymon, GeoGreymon, and Monochromon, and can digivolve to ShineGreymon, Titamon, and Creepymon. Its special attack is Oblivion Bird and its support skill is Dragon's Wrath which increases Attack by 15%. Digimon World Championship SkullGreymon can digivolve from Ankylomon, Growlmon, Greymon, Tyrannomon, Devidramon, Tortomon, and Monochromon by passing time, and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon by passing time. It is found in Sizzling Desert and Chrome Mines. Digimon World Championship SkullGreymon digivolves from Ankylomon, Growlmon, Greymon, Tyrannomon, Devidramon, and Monochromon, and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon. Digimon Battle SkullGreymon is a mutant digivolution of Greymon and GeoGreymon. Digimon Masters SkullGreymon can be found in Oil Refinery-1 (Tamer must be level 15 and up). It can also appear on level 4 summoning cards as well as its own. In the latter it is called the "Outlaw Immortal". It can also be found in the Infinite Ice Wall, Western Area: West, and Dark Tower Wasteland. Digimon Heroes! SkullGreymon digivolves from Greymon and can digivolve to Mugendramon. Digimon Soul Chaser SkullGreymon digivolves from Greymon and Deltamon. Digimon Links SkullGreymon digivolves from Ankylomon, Greymon, and GeoGreymon, and can digivolve to ShineGreymon, Titamon, and Creepymon Digimon ReArise SkullGreymon may digivolve from Greymon. Notes and references